The Bug Narcissist (Cell x Reader)
by HhhhhOhman
Summary: You have an encounter with the infamous cell that mysteriously came back to life and who convinces you to stay at your house until he deems fit to leave.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Pest

It was a peaceful evening, the sounds of birds chirping loudly and the rush of water from the river nearby- it was certainly a day to enjoy a walk outside your woodland home and take in the fresh air.

Yet there you were sitting at your desk in the corner of your room on your swivel chair far away from the sunlight. A mechanical pencil in hand, lazily tapping the table as you looked at your blank sheet of paper in your sketchbook. Your tail flicked back and forth, slightly frustrated as you started to draw something only to find distaste in what you made. You erase it and start over, before adding another crumbled paper to a pile. Twenty mind-numbing minutes had gone by and you finally accepted - you had the dreaded art block.

' _Great just what I needed_ '

You thought to yourself dropping the pencil and spun across the room in your chair to the bed and threw yourself onto the covers with the grace of a limp noodle. Grabbing the laptop nearby and sitting upwards, legs crossed, you place it in your lap.  
You opened it in hopes of finding inspiration, anything to set your creative gears in motion Deciding to go on twitter and looking through your feed, you become distracted. So distracted you actually speed through many tweets in a rampant retweeting haze, forgetting what you meant to do in the first place. It just amazed you that the internet would come up with so many ways to make something so minor like a letter or an insect humorous. Your craze stopped when you soon scrolled past a post from the city news channel " 's Cell games anniversary".

Something clicked in your head hearing that and thought back. The world has been quite peaceful ever since the terrifying narcissistic android who called himself Cell was defeated ending the Cell games.

It was a terrifying point of time back then you were only 9 years old at the time sitting at home with your mother. Hearing the multiple accounts of people disappearing leaving nothing but clothes and blood behind, the sightings him in his first form on footage albeit shaky it was still quite terrifying much like a horror movie. It was hard to keep sleep as you were afraid you would fall victim too. Being evacuated from city to city as his massacres continued. The vivid memory of you and your mother watching the news anxiously in the living room for any word of good news when it was suddenly interrupted by Cell himself making quite the entrance as he broke through the floor nonchalantly a straight-laced glare grabbing the reporter and asking if it was the top floor Then he dropped him to the floor and proceed to blast him off screen. Your mother quickly shielded your eyes away before she could see anymore else but you could still hear him giving his announcement with that sinister voice before hearing a loud explosion.

After that, your mother made it a great effort to keep at least you alive taking a capsule house and moving far into the woods where the both of you were undisturbed as you both watched the "Cell games" intensely. Seeing the strongest man on earth- getting his ass handed to him worried you immensely but as soon as you saw a small boy not much older than you enter the ring you were mortified, to say the least up until he started fighting.

Both you and your mother was cheering for then up until the camera suddenly stopped rolling when a loud blast happened. You held your breath in anticipation. Finally, when the camera came on again, The reporter announces that cell was defeated and the child was collapsed on the ground with a few others around him celebrating.

Soon after, was claiming victory for the battle. You called bullshit but your mother could have cared less as Cell was finally destroyed and the threat against the world was over. After a few years, your mother moved backed into the city when you were 19. She had urged you to join her but you were adamant to stay "Cell games" stuck to you even after so much time had passed you also wanted to be more independent. since you had become quite accustomed to it. It was quiet there unlike the city and the possibility of being hidden in the forest if need be another world ending terror appears you'd be safe.

The more you watched at the video and looked at how he gloated about defeating Cell recounting events the probably never happened and it was quite obvious as he would keep making inconsistencies in his claims. Even the reporter corrected him as he nodded and laughed obnoxiously brushing it off. This always made your blood boil! You knew deep in your gut he never was the one who defeated Cell luckily they were also multiple other people who thought the same as you could see in the comment section. You smiled started making your own comment 'The big dope can't even keep his story right! I can't believe Why anyone buys into his lies. He's just doing it for the money! definitely suits the creep!' and with that, you posted your comment with a smile as a few minutes later a few people replied starting a flame war in the comments. Opening a new tab you looked to youtube watching a few clips of shows and cartoons before just and delving into any video that deemed interesting seeing even more videos of that mustached bastard on the front page. Trying to avoid it you accidentally click it when your computer lagged and tsk'd in annoyance having to hear him again before moving on you glance at a thumbnail with Cell titled "Bugboy interrupting the news" thinking back to the Cell games again. You hesitantly clicked the infamous video of Cell in the news studio. It was just as you remembered but you felt no fear from it. Looking at him closer He wasn't ugly, to say the least, it was quite the improvement from his first look and he was...aesthetically pleasing. Your face paled and you shook your head in disbelief.

" _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! W-why would you think that he's a mass murder!_ "

You shouted covering your face and extended tail to quickly close the computer sitting in silence and laid back onto the bed. A few moments after you got up again shifting off the bed and took the computer with you to the desk opening it and looking at the video pausing it again. Slowly reaching forward to your pencil and started drawing.  
An hour had passed and you sat back looking at your new piece. A detailed portrait of the monster bug man Cell. You felt slightly proud of this not only because you were happy how it turned out but also how you have now conquered your fear of him it was about time you did he has been dead for so many years. Getting up from your seat and stretching hearing a satisfying pop in your shoulder you sighed in relief and rolled your shoulders before walking out of your room to the kitchen since you were starting to become hungry considering your insatiable appetite you had from since young.  
Your mother always said you inherited that from your father you wouldn't know since you only met him when you were very young before he died from a fatal illness. You opened the fridge with a smile but it soon faded realizing there was no food left other than leftover dinner from the other night. You cursed to yourself as you had forgotten to go buy groceries. Closing the fridge you grab your keys and purse then headed out the door and then hissed slightly as the sun's harsh rays suddenly hit your eyes making you blink a few times rubbing them "so bright how is it not night yet?" You said to yourself closing the door behind you locking it and wrapping your tail around your waist pulling your shirt over it not wanting to gain any attention you've learned from past instances at schools and even in public people had an urge to grab it, which you for one detest. You began walking quickly in a bee-line for the store you hadn't realized how hungry you actually were and you had a craving a burger or pizza or anything meat related it's a good thing the store wasn't far off. Following the river, it leads right by the store which you had left as fast as you entered when you had bought all of the food you needed. You enjoyed conversing with the store clerk but there was also a large number of people in the store that watched as you bought your goods and whispered to each other. You were slightly embarrassed and felt anxious as you were not used to such large crowds.

Heading back to your house you started eating one of the foods you bought, a large cheeseburger with extra sauce. You sank your teeth into the burger savoring the taste as the sauce dripped all over your fingers you licked it off trying not to get yourself dirty. The trek through the forest was much more enjoyable when you slowed down and had food in hand walking by the river enjoying the sound of the water rushing by but to your surprise the birds from earlier had stopped chirping, in fact, the forest was now dead silent how did you not notice before?

' _They must've been spooked off by some hunter or something_ ' you reasoned to yourself trying to keep calm but had a bad feeling that made your stomach turn the more you walked forward. A heavyweight grew on your chest that you couldn't shake almost like if you felt a presence. Your breathing became more ragged as you hesitantly kept walking forward looking over to your side at the river

a red streak slowly wafted through lightly tinting the water a dark red and as she looked forward her eyes widened in fear. Legs shaking as she quivered in disbelief.

On the forest floor a large stag was pinned to the ground and above it was

Cell

You tried to convince yourself that it couldn't be him, He's been dead! but...  
Who else could it be? That green body covered in spots, Those large wings, the large crown on his head, his black bloody claws that were still buried deep into the stag. This was him the real Cell, that monster, the bug-man that you were terrified to meet when you were younger and there he was in front of you tearing into a stag with such precision and ruthlessness. The childhood fears you thought had finally subsided immediately washed over you again overflowing in a tsunami of emotions making it almost difficult to breathe. Your vision grew blurry as you realized you were crying. You assessed the situation he was distracted still cutting open the stag and eating its insides. You took this chance to quickly back away from him maybe if you were to call for help the same people that killed him before would be able to do it again.

You took one step backward and his eyes instantly snapped to you

" _I'm going to die_ "

That was the only thing you could possibly think as he looked you overtaking in the sight before him. He smirks seeing how she was clearly terrified wiping away the blood on his lips.

You wasted no time as you immediately dashed away from the monster back to the direction of the shop in hopes to get help from anyone only to hit face first into what seemed like a brick wall and falling flat onto your ass and dropping your bags onto the floor next to you.

"My, my aren't you quite rude, intruding on my meal and not even giving me the courtesy to say hello?"

He teased looking down at you with those piercing lavender eyes it was almost as if he was looking right through you. The fact he was 7 ft tall didn't help either, you knew he was tall but in person his height was terrifying.  
A whimper caught in your throat as you couldn't even give an answer, more tears clouded your vision. He smiled licking his fingers from the remaining blood left on them it's not like he expected a response, of course, you'd be left speechless at the sight of him. Might as well strike up a conversation.

"I take it you already know me?" He says with a dark chuckle crossing his arms

"Y-you...y-your...P-perfect cell..." you sputtered and he grinned hearing that his wings twitched slightly.

"Oh? That's good so you know who I am and respect." He says resting his finger to his chin. He walks around you a concentrated look on his face as if he were scanning your body, You heard soft squeaks from his feet whenever he stepped making you slightly flinch each time, which he would give a slight chuckle at before facing you once again.

Multiple different things flashed through your mind of any idea of how to escape but all ended in your quick demise either by being devoured or blasted into oblivion. You kept your head down to scared to look him in the eye but felt something raise your head once again you froze in place seeing that he had extended his tail to tilt your head up to look at him, Who looked amused at your reactions.

"So I'm sure you know what I'm capable of." he says his smirk still plastered on his face and you nodded. The both of you were silent for a moment.

"Well? Are you not going to run and scream for help?" he said the point of his stinger lightly touched your face "Or are you going to stand there and let me kill you-"

"Well with all due respect Mr.C-cell You just teleported S-so…" You interrupted and he looked at you raising an eyebrow his smirk fading "I'm pretty sure if I tried running you'd kill me in an instant it wouldn't make any sense and I-I'd just..T-tire myself...out..."

His smiles "So you've accepted your fate?" He says raising his tail in a striking position.  
"N-no not really...but I-I can't really do anything a-about that..." you manage to say before closing your eyes he gave a deep hearty chuckle at this.

You braced yourself for what's to come Only for nothing to happen until feeling a hand gently placed onto your head and open your eyes to see he had knelt in front of you to be at your level, though he still towered over you even then. "Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, I don't think I'll kill you.." he says now starting to pet your head as if you were an animal. Even when he said this you still couldn't calm down you could only hear the sound of your heart pounding in your ears. "Oh do calm down I'm being serious. I only want to ask you for one tiny favor" he says lowering his hand to wipe your tear stained face "If I'm mistaken there was a small house up ahead quite far away from the city….Is that your home?" he asks.

Wait why would he want to know that? You nod slowly and he gave a hm of approval. "Alright, then I'll give you two options since you've put me in such a good mood...Option One" he says raising a finger "I eat you and you die a slow, painful death." you opened your mouth to speak but he put a finger to your lips silencing you. "Or option number two, you have me reside in your home until I see fit to leave and I won't kill you choose wisely." he said and you thought to yourself for a moment.'The infamous Cell In my house? This is insane I can't do that! But I don't want to die either…' you bit your lip as the tail around your waist twitched slightly anxious. He took a quick glance not paying much mind to it. "I'm waiting,human." he says sounding slightly impatient. You nodded murmuring option two. He smirked and stood up again "Good well then lead the way." he says yanking you up by the scruff off your shirt with one hand as if you were a kitten then set you in front of him. You look back at him shakily and he tilts his head forward which you took as a sign to start walking to which you obliged picking up your bags and began to speed walked to the house

Maybe if you could get there you could call someone without him-

"And don't get any wild Ideas about calling anyone I'll be sure you'll be met with a swift end." he says as if he were reading your mind which made you even more anxious hopefully that wasn't another power of his. The walk to your house felt like forever only hearing the sounds of his feet squeaking and the river rushing past. The both of you hadn't spoken another word but you could have felt him staring at you. Gaining the courage you took a quick glance at him and saw him staring at your waist in deep thought. You quickly looked away before he noticed you your tail wrapped tighter around you and you heard him give a small "oh.".

Approaching the house you quickly fumbled with your keys dropping them and Cell caught them for you "Here I'll do it you're shaking more than a newborn fawn" he spat opening the door and walking in which you followed suit closing the door behind you walking over to the table and placing your groceries on them. You looked to the monstrous man in your house who analyzed his surroundings he seemed to shake his head in disapproval at the state of your house then stared at a vase intensely. It wasn't much of a castle but you didn't need much you enjoyed the small home it felt cozy...up until now.

It will be so strange having him here how will I even be able to sleep with him lounging around in here? How do I know he'll keep his word and not kill me? He could be unpredictable and just change his mind in a snap!

"This house is far from perfect but I guess it will do though I must make some adjustments." He says interrupting your thoughts and you heard him walk over to the small vase on the table facing away from you and slowly nudged it off letting it smash onto the floor. "Hey what the hell-!" You quickly covered your mouth realizing you were just about to shout at him. Looking over his shoulder he shot you a glare "I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't mean-"

"Did you know that you have a terrible sense of decor?" he interjects not letting you finish your statement, leaving you confused. Did the literal monster bug-man just say I don't know how to decorate my house? "Not to mention that vase looked terrible and tacky." he says

You huffed slightly "W-Well I sorry I was trying my best when I made it!" your voice cracking, faint tears fell from your eyes. Cell looked at you surprised seeing you suddenly gain a little courage to talk back to him. He chuckled possibly guessing that hit you in your pride. "I'm sorry did I hit a nerve, I was only giving you constructive criticism." he teased taking note of how easy it is to rile you up when it comes to your creations.

"How adorable."

You looked pretty upset for a moment, almost as if you were about to throw a fit but you took a deep breath remembering your current situation. Calm down, it's not wise to pick a fight with a 7ft tall murderous android- you thought to yourself. Turning around you rummage through your grocery bags mumbling to yourself, placing the boxes fast food onto the table which was 3 pizzas,2 shakes and the remaining burger which you promptly took up seeing as you were still hungry you began to eat sitting onto your small sofa hopefully the food will make you feel better. You curled up onto the couch and continued to eat stuffing your face as quickly possible.

Cell watched you eat for a moment before walking over

"Hey, are you just going to eat that all by yourself?"

he said arms folded, raising an eyebrow. You looked up to him face stuffed with food but slowed down seeing him glaring down at you. You shifted a little on the couch and slowly reached up a pizza slice a few drops of sauce dripped onto your hand but you didn't mind and just expected him to take it. He looked to for a second and smiled before sitting down and leaning forward eating the slice from your hand in two large bites licking his lips.

You blushed at this about to pull back your hand but he held it in place with his extremely strong grip as he then licked the sauce from your hand and wrist "hm...Not as meaty as I'd prefer... but quite savory, feed me more." he says leaning back onto the couch crossing his legs and folding his arms waiting for you to feed him another slice. You broke into a nervous sweat 'My god is this actually happening? What the hell, what the hell!" You thought to yourself

"Don't keep me waiting."

You quickly took another slice and fed him. He made quick work of the pizza it was quite a task keeping up with how fast he would eat them in a mere 3 minutes one of the two of the pizzas were gone leaving the last one he still seemed to be hungry as he looked at you expectantly. You sighed 'there goes most of my lunch' you thought to yourself as you opened the last box of pizza but scrunched your nose in disgust.

Pineapple.

Oh great they got the last one wrong even if he left back some you'd still have to suffer guess I'll just pick it off. Picking up one of the slices you hold it up to him and he eyes it for a moment "what is that?" he asks looking to you as he pointed to the pineapple toppings. "O-oh! That's p-pineapple it's a fruit topping, I-it's not really the thing for me...I-I'm not sure if you'd like it either…" you warned as he raises an eyebrow. "oh please you humans have such sensitive tastes you can't handle a little fruit on your meals it must barely make a difference" he says brushing you off before taking a bite, I guess he isn't the type to care about taste I mean he did just ate a deer raw- "Oh God that's disgusting!" he shouts holding his mouth and spat it out onto the floor moments, making you flinch. You'd like to laugh at how just a minute ago he was acting so high and mighty but you kept it inside. A small smile crept onto your face as he attempted to drown the taste by drinking one of your sodas. "I t-tried to w-warn you" you stammered as he drank the entire thing and glanced at you slightly annoyed grumbling to himself.

"I think I lost my appetite you can have that garbage,human," he says before standing up and began investigating your house

You looked over at him who was now in your kitchen rummaging through the cupboards. Picking up your own slice I mean you didn't have a problem with eating this "garbage" as you are pretty hungry. You picked off the toppings thinking he would have probably done the same but I guess he didn't think about that or he's too stubborn to do so. You also realized he's been calling you human this entire time might as well tell him my name since that will get old really quick. "(Y/n)." He turned to you confused "What?"

"My name is (Y/n) so you don't have to keep calling me human"

"(y/n)..." he said to himself as if seeing how it sounded to him. "Alright then I'll try to remember it though don't count on me using it as much." he said cockily you nodded and you mustered the courage to look at him again. In person, you could see him much better than on tv. Like the luster on his biogems and the purple segments of his joints. You wondered if the green on top is an armor or an exoskeleton, if it was armor he could just take off then what would he look underneath? Is he just all purple and then his face is a lighter purple like a reverse tan, or maybe the purple segments are also part of the armor and he's just really pale-

"Taking in the view I see." he says snapping you out of your internal struggle. You blush embarrassed shaking your head not finding the words to say he places his hands on his hips a smug smile on his face "It's quite alright dear I know I'm a sight to behold no need to be so timid" he says walking closer again looking down at you making you shrink

In your seat "N-no I was just looking at your a-armor.." you said a little above a whisper. He tilted his head "My exoskeleton." he corrected and you slumped giving a small "oh...I thought you could take that stuff off"...

He glares at you again leaning close to your face "do you think that it's bad that I can't" he growled making you squeak as you tried more and more to become one with the couch "N-no! There's nothing w-wrong! I think it's cool actually!" you said quickly in hopes to calm him down. He backed off "I'd say 'extraordinary' but I guess cool is alright as well, It's not as if I expect much from your vocabulary" he says condescendingly making you roll your eyes when he turned away from you and then back to the kitchen you looked to the floor and gasped as you realized your floor was covered in bloody footprints from cell.

You groaned and got up looking at this crime scene of a floor "E-excuse me..u-um Perfect cell-"

"Ah that just rolls off the tongue doesn't it..." he chimes in "Continue."

"O-oh well um I just wanted to ask you a tiny task." you say walking over to a closet and took out a mop and bucket. He gave a small hum for you go on. "Could you perhaps wash your feet? It's just that I like to have in here clean and uh…" you trailed off motioning to the floor. He looked to it and thought for a moment

"Fine, where's your bathroom?" he says sounding slightly annoyed yet he held a poker face as he folded his arms.

God, why doesn't he just use the river does he pay my water bill?

"Just in the hallway over there to your left." you say pointing to a small hallway. He makes his way over there with his loud footsteps echoing throughout the house and a series of squeaks from his feet and from the strain his weight put onto the floorboards leaving even more bloody footprints on the way there.

"Couldn't you just float over there?" you mumbled to yourself going to the kitchen to fill your mop bucket and began to clean.

This spot certainly backfired onto you haven't it? You thought you'd be safe and hidden from any dangers since the cities seem to draw in monsters but just your luck the one time one comes back he decides he wants to hide exactly where you were hiding...Now that you think about it this would be a wise place to hide if you were a monster.

"Goddamnit I should have thought this through I'm just as bad as those bimbos in horror flicks"

You thought to yourself mopping furiously at the blood on the floor as you hear the hiss of the shower. You looked to see mist slowly rising from the bathroom. 'I hope he isn't getting in there too messy, he doesn't seem like the kind of Bug man to take showers often' you thought.

Finally, after a few minutes, you were finally done wiping your brow of sweat. You had to put some elbow grease into some of the stains that had dried. You set wrung out the mop into the bucket and set it aside then looked to your other hand remembering that he licked them earlier. You cringed slightly at the thought and went to the kitchen to rigorously wash your hand with dish-soap.

The water was still running in the bathroom " he sure is taking his time" you thought walking into the hallway the door was wide open for you to see cell standing in the shower letting the water hit him as the blood washed down the drain, his eyes closed and was in a statue-like state. You tilted your head in curiosity, maybe that's just his way of washing off?

You walked off not wanting to get caught staring again you entered the room and turned your attention to the window you had realized it was now night. You felt slight comfort looking out at those bright lights in the sky. The cool night air filling the room you gave a small yawn and stretched, Your tail unraveling from your waist. Since Cell was currently occupying the bathroom you decide to just change out of your clothes and into a large (F/c) T-shirt and Some (F/c) Sweats, You could always just shower in the morning you were to tired as it is to wait for him to get out and you were emotionally fatigued to say the least.

Walking to your bed hurling yourself onto it curling up into a ball as you pull the sheets over you assuring yourself that the mass murdering android wouldn't kill you while you slept. I mean he kept you alive for so long why would he just do it know all of a sudden, You reasoned still staring at the door it felt like hours when you lied there staring at the door. I guess this is just like you remembered you were as a kid, man if she could see you now she'd be awake for the whole night. Yet your eyes started to falter as you slowly drifted to sleep not being able to stay awake for much longer, You slowly close your eyes hearing a slight creak as you drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Feast

You winced as you felt a ray of sunlight hit your face and groaned rolling over. Covering your head with a pillow trying to drift back to sleep, you shifted around getting uncomfortable. You were beginning to get sweaty and so attempted to move over the sheets.

Wanting to evade the need to wake up, you continued to sweat. You give up, having your legs dangle off the side of the bed, sighing from not being able to stay asleep. "I should really invest in a fan." you thought, standing up you yawn scratching the back of your leg and walked over to your desk sitting down. Mindlessly scrolling through social media again on your laptop, you find nothing interesting so you roll around in your chair. In the silence, you thought for a moment.

"hm...am I...forgetting something?"

You looked to the ceiling your mind drawing a blank. "Eh, I'll just remember it after I shower". Getting up and taking off your clothes, you headed into the bathroom. Upon opening the door a stench hit nose taking you back. "God what is that-" Then the memory hit you like a bag of bricks. The bathtub was covered in blood and grime

.

Yesterday you had encountered cell and he was going to be living in your house. You held your nose backing up against the door "What the hell, how do you forget that shit (Y/n)?". You looked around to see everything was clean besides the tub. "At least he didn't get it anywhere else…" you mumbled to yourself. On the side of the tub was one of your brand new shampoos that were not only completely empty but brutally crushed. "Why he'd even need it in the first place?" you pondered as you picked it up and threw it into the garbage bin. Turning on the pipe and headed over to the closet in the hall again, you picked up the scrubbing brush. Wanting to make this quick you scrubbed furiously at the blood, letting it wash down the drain. Finally, you can have a nice shower. Stepping in you took a refreshing, hot bath. You took your time not really in a rush to go anywhere.

Afterward, you quickly dried off and ran into your room and got dressed. Throwing on your (f/c) sweater and (f/c) skirt that went to your knees. You didn't want the bot to catch you like this as it would be too awkward. Peeking around the corner out of your room you looked in the living room. No sign of cell in sight. You walk further in to get a better look and peeked into the kitchen as well. Nope, he's gone…

You fist pump a smile plastered on your face at such a huge break. The gods were truly looking out for you! "He must've just wanted to stay for the night!" you say to yourself walking over to your grocery bags that you had forgotten on the table.

"All empty. The jerk must've eaten them and left." you sighed " God the nerve! Well, whatever at least I survived again! I'll celebrate by getting something to eat."

You pick up your keys and purse heading out the door with a pep in your step…only to see Cell... sitting by the river. A gargantuan fish in hand. Your face paled jaw dropping slightly as he turned to face you

"Good morning, I see sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up!".

"Of course he's still here, I don't even know why I even tried to fathom that he's gone." You stare as he got up and walked closer with the fish. " I hope you can fry because I've gotten quite a taste for cooked food, I've grown rather tired of raw meat.".

You sighed

You step back into the house closing the door and put down your keys and purse. You suddenly became so tired talking to him- no even LOOKING at him and your energy started to falter even more on the way to your room. Falling onto the bed you kicked off your shoes and crawled under the sheets. They felt so nice and cold, soft and heavenly...Yes, the perfect time to go back to sleep-

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

Loud squeaky footsteps followed by the sound of your door smashing open shook you out of your sleepy haze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" you heard him exclaim. You slowly curled up more into your bed not wanting to get up. "Sleeeeeping?" you replied. You were abruptly pulled out of bed by your leg making you yelp. He held you upside down by your leg glaring down at you. Your face went beet red as you attempted to push up your skirt. "Do you even realize it is now noon? You slept almost the entire day!" he lectured as if you were a child. You shivered slightly as you dangled in his grip "I-I'm sorry I-I was just-...really tired?" you say giving a sheepish smile and a light shrug.

His scowl deepened, you struggled in his grip as he quickly walked out of the room and through the house. Ignoring your pleas to put you down he reeled you back before tossing you into the river. You flail wildly all the way there, quickly holding your breath before crashing into the water. You continue aggressively flail till you reach the surface gasping for air as you doggy paddled to land. You weren't that great of a swimmer, to begin with. "Did that nice bath wake you up?" he grins hand on his hips as he watched you wring out your (h/c) hair. You glare at him understandably pissed.

He rolls his eyes "Don't be so dramatic it was only a little water"

"Y-you didn't need to do that..."

"Yes, I did because it seemed like you needed help with the simple task of waking up apparently! Not to mention I waited long enough! I'm hungry now and .food. "

You huffed in annoyance and his eyes slightly narrowed. You were starting to get really sick of his attitude. Your anger overtaking your fear for a moment.

"Well, I can't cook something that big! It can't even fit in the house let alone a frying pan!" you snapped folding your arms and looked to the ground pouting slightly.

There was a long silence as you can feel his harsh stare at the back of your head.

You didn't dare to look back. Your tough guy facade would crumble quickly if you did.

You heard him sigh before walking over to the fish that he left aside before going after you.

You got up now soaking wet and in a sour mood. He's just as annoying and obnoxious a bug - No wonder he was modeled after one.

Your attention snapped to him as he started to levitate the fish before he started waving his finger in the air like a conductor would instruct their band a loud swish noise was made at how fast every time we waved. The fish was then diced into smaller cubes of meat still floating mid-air. You stared in awe at this feat even though he was an ass you had to admit that was cool. "Holy shit! That was awesome!" you blurted out but covered your mouth realizing your outburst. He looked back to you and smiled sauntering over to you, the cubes of meat followed dripping blood onto the grass beneath it. "Why of course, it's me after all."

You looked away embarrassed at how childish you sounded. "Well, I guess I'll get to cooking...after I get on some different clothes..." You said shaking your self off getting the water on him in the process. You walk inside, while Cell - with a swipe of his arm- started to walk into the house as well with the fish cubes. Hearing him follow behind you turned around to face him. "Wait a minute don't bring them inside yet!" you quickly say blocking his way and he looked confused "Who are you to order me around?" He snapped back making you flinch stepping back a little.

"I-I'm not ordering you I-It's just a suggestion!" You said in defense and he glared down at you cocking an eyebrow. "Why don't you want me to bring them inside."

"W-well for starters you'd leave blood all over my floor again that I worked hard to clean yesterday?"

"And?"

"-And well If you get the floor all bloody I can't really cook at my best abilities and I might slip and fall and hurt myself or even worse spill the food you wanted so badly…Besides, I won't be cooking inside anyways"

He stared at you for his eyes boring into yours making you break into a cold sweat.

"Fine. Then what do I do with it?"

You raised a finger and shakily pointed to the river.

"You could wash them off there and I'll get my grill out to fry them up for you."

He turned around not saying a word as he sauntered over to the river and waved his hand leading the meat onwards to be dunked into it.

You wished internally that you had a power like that. You'd get so much more - done while laying down doing nothing. The thought of being that lazy made you feel slightly jealous.

"Why do the evil guys have to get all the cool powers?" you thought with a sigh you walked back inside. After drying off and changing into (f/c) T-shirt and (f/c) overalls you headed into the hallway again searching the closet and pulled out your large grill before marching to the kitchen. Taking a lighter as well placed it on top of the grill, you pushed it through the door then looked back to Cell who was now finished cleaning the meat. Well, at least now you don't have to worry about how to feed him all the time if he's catching his own food.

Opening the grill you find no charcoal and groaned. You haven't used this since your mother was living with you and you'd just buy fast food so you never really thought about buying any more charcoal. You looked over to Cell "Oh um Mr. Perfect Cell, I might have to leave for a bit."

The bug-man turned around, confused and disgruntled "What now?" he spat folding his arms again it seemed his patience was wearing thin.

You gulped tugging on your collar "Well ah- I need to get charcoal to get a fire going" you say pointing to the empty grill. "Is that all you need?" he asked tilting his head and you nod. Dropping the meat he walks over to one of the trees and grabbed it ripping it from the ground. This startled you making you back up as Cell began to rip into pieces showing his brute strength as he ripped it apart like paper before throwing the pieces up and blasting it with a blast from his hand. It erupted into flames before he grabbed it and blowing off the fire revealing the scorched wood underneath.

You stood their eyes wide and jaw opened at that scene. That looked like it was straight up out of some superhero flic and you'd hate to admit it but you loved every second of it. Something about that sight made you conflicted with emotions. When he wasn't killing innocent people, watching him do things like this was an incredible experience. Seeing this in person was certainly a sight for sore eyes. He smirked at the look on your face and strides over to you. "Here's your charcoal,Human." he said and tossed it to you. Quickly you reached for it as you juggled it in your hands trying not to drop it but also realizing it was still hot. Throwing it onto the grill you blow onto your dusty hands to cool them off. He hid his face with the back of his hand as he snickered at you. You shot him a glare but you can tell that only made him snicker more. "You could have waited till it cooled off you know!" you shout. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot how delicate you humans are hm?" he dusted off his hands clearly pleased with himself. You grumbled as you took the charcoal off the grill and set it underneath, taking out the lighter and started the fire. You went back inside grabbing some spices and ingredients and multiple bowls. You grabbed 2 hands full of meat and placed them in separate bowls. All the while Cell was watching you intensely as you poured ingredients in a separate bowl and started mixing them together.

Garlic, olive oil, basil, salt, pepper, lemon juice, and parsley. You decided on doing a recipe your mother taught you it was quick and pretty easy to perform. Putting down the half-empty bottle of pepper you get back to tending to the fish marinating them "Do you have a superpower that can freeze food?" his wings snapped against his back

"No, I do not have any techniques to freeze food why'd you ask?".

"Oh that's too bad, I just wanted to get these marinated quickly…" you sigh " If you don't mind this will take about an hour to marinate."

He gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Is it just inconvenience after inconvenience with you! " he said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry, that's just how the recipe goes! So if you can figure out a way to chill these then you are welcomed to try," you say picking up a bowl only for it to be snatched out of your grip. "Give me that!" he snarls before lifting the other bowls and disappearing. You blinked in surprise looking around. "Cell?" you called out but to no response. You leaned against a tree as you waited for him to come back. After 10 minutes he reappeared covered in snow. You jumped up from your spot "Where did you go?"

He brushed off the snow and placed the bowls down "I don't know just some hick town with some snow." You shrugged and set the fish onto the grill and started frying them. From the corner of your eye, you could see Cell pick up a spice opening it and dipping a finger into it to taste. This was immediately followed by a cough and a hiss."What is this? it tastes disgusting!" he says still spitting out what he tasted mid-sentence. You snickered it seemed every time he showed how scary he was it was ruined by him acting so childlike. "The real question is why would you try to eat it on its own? It's only meant to be eaten with food that's why it's called a spice." he looked away folding his arms. He seemed a bit flustered and his wings snapped again. "W-well I don't see why it was needed in the first place if it doesn't taste good, Don't you just cook the meat and it tastes good regardless?" he asks and you couldn't help but giggle. Actually laughing at Cell to his face. He looked surprised at this, just yesterday you were crying at his feet but today you seemed braver what the hell is going on with you today? "What's so funny?" he barked and you tried to compose yourself. Wiping a tear from your eye "I-I'm sorry I-it's just that your so...innocent...how do you not know how to cook food?" you manage to say in between breaths and you might have been imagining things but you swore you saw him blush. "Shut up! It's not like I would need to learn how to cook I'm a war machine made for death and destruction!" he yelled trying to salvage his now bruised ego. You smiled at him "R-right, Of course. Well, here I'll show you the difference" you leaned forward picking up a leftover fish that wasn't marinated and put it onto the grill with the rest. When they were finished you picked up one of the seasoned fish and the unseasoned one using a fork and placed them on a plate. "Here try them.".

Be stared at it for a moment then picked up the unflavored fish eating it "That was okay I guess...Though very bland." he says and cautiously reaches for the other. He sniffed it for a moment then tossed it in his mouth. He perked up in surprise and flicked his lips "That was delicious!" he said with a smile. You couldn't help but smile back as you were proud of your cooking skills. Your friends and family loved it and now even a Bug monster man loves it. "See I told you it would taste good. I have other recipes as well for different types of meat as well!". His smile grew into a grin "Well looks like I'll be keeping you alive much longer!" he says licking his lips and giving you a pat on the head as if to praise you for doing a good job. You shivered slightly at what he said but enjoyed the pet. It was gentle and made you feel a little at ease. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome, now go on with the rest of my food I'm still hungry," he says and pulls down another tree slicing it to make a bench for himself to sit on.

You started making quick work of the fish frying them in batches thanking your past experiences in multiple fast food restaurants for being so fast. As you would finish a batch he'd float it towards him and eat it in a few minutes. You weren't surprised he seemed pretty hungry and you've heard how he eats. Now that you think of it why didn't he eat with his tail?

"Hey, cell- uh Perfect cell?"

He hummed in response still eating away at his meal

"When I first saw you in the forest you were eating with your mouth and even now you still are but if I remember you eat with y-your tail t-thingy…why is that?" he paused for a moment "What a foolish question...Sometimes I like eating from my mouth. I just like to taste things sometimes." he says with a sigh. "Oh I guess…well...why didn't you do that before when you ate people?"

"It's obviously more efficient to use my tail if I wanted to become stronger."

"Do you want to become stronger now?"

"Yes, that's why I'm eating"

"Then why don't you use your tail then if that's more efficient."

"Because I'm in no rush to leave"

"When are you going to leave exactly?"

He turned to you blankly "Why are you so full of questions today?"

You shrugged "It's not every day you get to interview a Monster bug man"

His eye twitched slightly "Excuse me. Say that again?". You realized what you just let slipped "Monster bot man?" you quickly backpedaled giving a small sheepish smile and his eyes narrowed. "Care for more fish?" you say as you filled another bowl and reached it out to him. He hums and accepts the bowl floating it to himself and started eating again. "Whew, that was a close one I really need to watch my mouth..."

Silence filled the forest again beside the sounds of Cell eating licking the bowls clean and stacking them atop each other. It took you a while but you finally finished the last batch of fish and walked over to handing it to him. He got up and reached forward to take it but paused hearing your stomach growl loudly. You blushed holding your stomach you had forgotten you didn't eat for the entire day. Cell looked down at you for a moment and then to the bowl that you were offering and pushed it back to you. You looked up to him confused."You can have the scraps human I'm no longer hungry" he says and turns away. You smiled and quietly said a "thank you" and immediately started eating again using the fork from before to shovel food into your face. You hadn't realized how hungry you were. The sauce dripped from your chin and onto your chest as well.

Whilst you were eating you heard a squeak slowly come closer beside you. Turning you see cell staring at you intently startling you at how close he was. Blushing slightly you ask "Can I help you?"

"Why do you eat so haphazardly your getting it's almost as if you don't even know how to eat"

You swallowed your food first before replying "I'm just really hungry is all, besides you eat the same way…".

"Yes, I eat fast but I still manage to stay clean afterward." he says motioning to his chest being spotless "you on the other hand…" he trails off and leans down wiping off the sauce from your chest with a thumb "-are dirty.".

You blush deepened from the contact and leaned away from him holding your shoulders defensively. "I-I can clean it myself you don't have to do that!"

Cell chuckled "It's so easy for you humans to get flustered at the smallest things." he says with a smug grin as he licked his thumb. "You know licking your fingers are a nasty habit..." you mumble looking down at your bowl of fish. "You didn't seem to mind before." he teased and you blushed even more as you remembered what he did yesterday. "Y-you grabbed my hand! What was I supposed to do?" you exclaimed. He chuckled knowing farewell he was getting to you."Well, you didn't exactly try to fight back now did you?". He did have a point "W-well I- you-" you tried to think of a response but you couldn't think of a single comeback. You made a frustrated whine and went back to eating. He smiled content that he won the argument and laughed it almost sounded like a genuine laugh. "Well, I'll be on my way now I have some business to attend to I'll see you later, (y/n).". After that, he disappeared like before. You looked over to the now empty space where Cell was and sighed. You walked over to the empty bowls that were spotless. You wondered if one of his many techniques were being a dishwasher and chuckled to yourself picking up the stacks and moved them inside. This new roommate has been going well so far. Though a few anger management problems he was easy to handle once given praise or being submissive. It's embarrassing but at least he didn't kill anyone- wait why did he want to leave in the first place? He wasn't going to go try and kill people again, was he? Your heart doubled in speed thinking about it. "N-no that would be stupid he might draw the attention of the guys that beat him last time. He wouldn't dare..." you reassured yourself and ran to the kitchen with the dishes putting them into the dishwasher, turning it on. You leaned against the counter to breathe placing a hand on your chest trying to calm down. "Working myself up won't help me...and it's not like I can go play hero and alert everyone he's here, He seems like a person to hold a grudge...and I really don't want to die…".

Your house phone connected to your wall started to ring distracting you from your small panic and you walked over to it. Looking at the address you saw it was your best friend Kiui a girl you had met at young during the Cell games.

You bumped into her when you were separated from your mother and the city was having a riot. She helped you to safety, letting you stay with her parents until your mother was able to find you. Your mother was grateful and you all became quite close traveling together to avoid the chaos of the city. Her family was also living in the forest waiting for the cell games fo blow over. After that You and Kiui were inseparable. She'd fend off any other who tried to bully you or pull your tail throughout high school. She was quite tough and could throw quite a right hook. They moved back to the city though, just like your mother did since she got over the cell incident and she decided it was time to move on. You still kept in touch even though you when to different colleges.

And we're friends with ever since. She was quite fierce with a fiery attitude but she always meant well and would always stand up for you whenever you were in a bad situation. You smile deciding to answer it. A talk with her would make you feel better. "Hey loser what do you want?" you say playfully and she gives a fake scoff. "I called to see if your finally dead or if your ass still alive." she says sassily you both laugh. To anyone else, it would sound like you hated each other but you both knew it was all in good fun. "It's been so long since I called you how are you doing?"

You rolled your eyes "If I remember correctly we talked like 2 days ago."

"Well I'm just really lonely, not to mention It's so frikken boring out here!" she

whined, "Could you come to visit your good old friend?" You really wanted to but you weren't sure if you should leave. You might've had to stay here for Cell when he comes back and is hungry again or don't trash the house bringing in a dead animal."I got a case of Hetap and I got recently got back my game console so we can play some street fighter." she says and you perked up hearing this. "Count me in I'll be right over! Try not to drink all before I get there!" you say then hung up and ran into your room grabbing a capsule off the bookshelf and headed out the door but paused for a moment. "I should at least let him know where I am so he doesn't freak out…" You went back inside grabbed a post-it note. 'Out with friend will be back by 12.'. Placing it onto the coffee table in the living room you headed out the door locking it behind you. You for one adored fighting games and fighting in general. You'd love to try it yourself and even asked Kiui once to show you how to but you always had to shove it off for another day when you both got busy from college. You kicked high up and jabbed a few times boxing the air like a kid. You stopped when you felt your invisible opponent has had enough, snickering you brush off yourself like a champ and pressed the capsule throwing it forward. A loud POOF was head along with a large cloud of smoke that soon revealed a bike. You sat down getting a grip onto it and revved up the bike and drove off headed into the city.

You had finally reached East city, Speeding past the other cars in the highway. You take a quick shortcut through an alleyway to a small neighborhood not wanting to be outside for long. You stopped at an apartment, disabling the bike back to its capsule form and dropped it into your purse. Running up the stairs you reach the door and knocks. A minute later Kiui answered the door greeting you with a smile She was a short woman no taller than 5''0, With bright purple-hair, her skin a dark Umber. "About time you got here I'm getting antsy to kick your ass!" she joked nudging you with her elbow as she ushered you in and making you snicker. "Sure if you think you can beat me this time!".

You spent the afternoon laughing and chatting about recent events and trends with Kiui forgetting completely about the first half of the day. Chugging down your can of Hetap and laughing when you'd win against her she'd ask for another rematch which you didn't mind at all.

Playing another round Kiui Piped up. "Say did you see that bozo " gloating about the cell games yesterday?" she said still focused on the game. Much like you, she didn't care much for either. You groaned "Yea, celebrating his win- god he pisses me off." you growled.

"Yea almost makes me want Cell to come back and kick his ass."

You choked for a moment and nodded. Man if only she knew.

'Now that I think about it I should really ask if he was defeated by that scam artist or not.' you think to yourself giving a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah! we'll see how he can weasel his way out of that huh? Or maybe his chronic illness Lil Bitch syndrome kicks in."

She snorted pausing the game to catch a breather making you laugh too.

"Man I wouldn't doubt it!" she says in between breaths. She unpaused the game to start again after she calmed down.

"Oh dude, did you hear like this thing about strange shit happening recently?"

You didn't look away from the screen only shrugging "Nah, what about it?"

"Okay so like there has been like these group of guys right, Wearing this weird ass armor you know with the huge shoulder pads?" she says and you hum for her to go on "They're been walking around and just watching people and like some fly? They haven't been doing anything but it's super creepy man."

Your focus started to falter from the game as you thought about it. 'Does cell have anything to do with that?' you think

'I don't think Cell doesn't have minions

..I never saw him use any other than those tiny ones...I should ask him later'

Agh!

"Hell yea! I fricken won! In your face loser I'm taking your street fighter champion belt!" she says laughing and jumping up victorious. You smile sheepishly at her as she did this and got up bowing to her "Surely you have now surpassed me Young one.". She smiled proudly until you started packing your things "Oh you're leaving?" she asked sounding a little disappointed as you nodded looking at the clock it was now 11:24 "It's getting pretty late so it's time I head back home.". She looked a little sad but smiled "Alright then if you say so dork I'll text you later!" she says giving a peace sign as you walked out the door. You smiled and waved back and bid her adieu.

Driving back to your house in the dead of night the stars guiding your way back home. You had reached the forest and was now driving through the foliage. You always wondered where the moon had gone when you were younger but paid no mind to it since no one really cared. As you drove you felt a heavy height on your chest almost making you fall off your bike. You stopped looking around to see where it was coming from learning your lesson from the first time.

You didn't see it you yet you felt it drawing near. You quickly rode faster to your house not wanting to figure out what it was 'Maybe it's those men Kiui was talking about?" you thought as you finally reached your home. Disabling your bike and quickly ran inside shutting the door. The feeling had finally started to subside and you could feel the presence slowly disappear. You gave a sigh of relief and slowly slid down the door. 'Just what the hell was that? It felt almost as strong as Cell…'. A groan from the couch interrupted your thoughts. You got up looking over and gasped. Cell on the couch battered and bruised beyond belief. Purple blood from his nose and mouth collecting along his cheek before dropping onto the floor below, One of his hands were missing not to mention it looked seared as if he was burnt and bits of his crown was missing. His eyes were closed and his breath was labored. You cautiously walk over to him nearly hurling seeing him like this. Just what the hell did this?


End file.
